As the truth comes out
by Breaking-Doll
Summary: Part of "Morning without dawn", with addition, full of thoughts... ;. SPOILERS everywhere, so don't read till u have watched episode 21!


The streets are slippery because of the rain. It is dark. The only light source comes from some cars and some street lamps.  
  
Kirika feels so bad. It is her worst moments eversince she woke up alone in Japan. She was eager to know the truth. The truth of her pasts. And now, she wishes she had never known it.  
  
Kirika can hear people chatting and laughing around her. She feels even worse. How can other people be happy, while she feels so terrible? It is strange. Why did she even contact Mireille to begin all of these? It were better, when she would stay in Japan. What is wrong with her? Why did she want to know her pasts? She regrets it. She regrets it so much..  
  
But there aren't much tears to shed.... They are already gone. They flow into her deepest heart. She can't even get rid of them.  
  
She looks up to the sky. Only the sky... only the sky cares about her feeling right now. It rains. It rains so slowly. Kirika can imagine that it also rains in her heart. She is alone. Alone in the rain. Alone in her heart.  
  
As she walks across a street, a car comes rushing toward her and is still able to brake before it hits her. Kirika stops but she doesn't turn around. Then she continues to walk. Does she want to die? Does she want to end her life so fast? She doesn't know. She doesn't know anything anymore. It is better to forget. Forget everything, so you won't be hurt.  
  
She sees a door. A door of a building. She comes in. She asks herself, what kind of place that is, and why she comes in. But it doesn't matter. She doesn't have to ask.. she doesn't have to get any answer. Nothing is important, now.  
  
Now she knows where she is. In a cemetery.  
  
Somebody attacks her with a sword. It misses her. She looks at the man who tries to kill her now. Why does he disturb her? Is that all not enough?  
  
Very slowly she moves, evades some other stabs and sees an axe. It is there, from the road works.. it is there, as if it was meant to help her to finish this man. Kirika swings the axe and knocks the man down with one attack.  
  
She looks at the corpse lying on the ground. The sword..... Kirika picks the sword.

* * *

(sound of door opened coarsely) Mireille turns around and realizes that Kirika is gone.  
  
Kirika is gone.  
  
Chloe is still there but Mireille doesn't care about her. She needs to go after Kirika. It's a must!!  
  
She runs down the stairs and gets out of the building.  
  
Kirika!! Kirika!!  
  
She doesn't even know why she runs after her. She is still shocked from the truth that Kirika murdered her parents. And now she is running after Kirika without any trace of her. Why?  
  
The question doesn't stop her from running. She doesn't stop. She doesn't know why she goes after her, but she keeps running.  
  
Does she want to avenge her parents and her brother? Is that not the reason why she becomes an assassin? To know the truth? Maybe. Maybe that's why.  
  
She wants Kirika to pay for her deed. She has to pay!! She had killed Mireille's family. Although it was an order from Les Soldats, Kirika could have ignored it. She could have not killed her family!!  
  
That's enough reason to kill Kirika, she knows. Everyone would do the same.  
  
But deep in her heart, something creeps and whispers to her. No, it says. You don't want to kill her. It is not the reason why you follow her.  
  
Mireille's brain feels numb. But then... but then what is she going to do when she meets her? It will never be the same again between them. She can't just say,

„Come on, Kirika, let's go home."

And Kirika won't smile at her and nod.  
  
She has so much fear of seeing Kirika. She doesn't know what to do. What should she say? How is Kirika going to react? She has so much fear.. her heart is thumping somewhere around her stomach.  
  
Kirika attacks one man with the sword. The man was holding a gun. She let s the sword fall beside her and picks up the gun. She walks up a hill. A couple of men stand under the hill, on guard. They are holding their guns. Ready to shoot if there are any signs of her. She raises her gun.  
  
Noir — it is the name of an ancient fate  
  
Two maidens who govern death;  
  
their black hands protect the peace of .....  
  
She shoots.  
  
„... the newly born,"she says.

As she turns around, Mireille is there. The rain has stopped for a while. Kirika is still holding her gun. Slowly, she raises her gun with one hand. Then she holds the gun with both hands.  
  
Mireille doesn't blink. She shows no reaction as Kirika points the gun to her. She is still asking herself, what is going to happen now? Is Kirika going to shoot her? When yes, what is she going to do? Is she going to let herself shot? Then we can say that Kirika has completely destroy Bouquet family.  
  
Is she going to defend herself? She doesn't know. When yes, she has to take out her gun. Now.  
  
Kirika can't understand why she ran away... Is it angst? Is she scared? Is she scared of Mireille's revenge? Is she afraid of the death? They had been involved in many fights. They could have lost their lives in each of the fights.  
  
She doesn't have any fear... she just feels so bad... she can't afford to see Mireille after she knows what had happenend. It's over. She has to finish it.  
  
She notices a movement in the bushes and fires. The man behind the bushes fall down.  
  
Mireille doesn't turn away from Kirika to see the man. Her eyes let go of Kirika for a moment and then she stares at her again.  
  
Kirika puts the gun down. She lets it fall beside her feet.

„I ... can't settle the things back like before, you know... „

Kirika speaks slowly, looking at her own feet.

„I have done it."

Mireille feels a hard stab in her heart.

„I have to atone it."  
  
Kirika looks up to Mireille.

„We have an arrangement."

They look at each other.

„When we have found out everything, you will kill me. Now, the time has come."

Mireille's hand takes hold of her gun.

„Kill me."  
  
Mireille raises her gun, slowly. Kirika looks so happy, she smiles satisfiedly. She closes her eyes. She keeps her head raised, and waits. In a few seconds it will end. A warm feeling spreads through her body. It is going to end. She will be able to rest. Everything will be settled through her death. There is nothing more to regret.  
  
Still, when she asked herself before, why she had contacted Mireille, she will never regret her meeting with Mireille, and their cooperation in noir. Her times with Mireille are the best part of her life.  
  
Mireille prepares to shoot. Her finger creeps to pull the trigger. What are you waiting for? It is your best chance!! She forces herself to shoot. You must do it now!  
  
I can't....

Mireille whispers to herself.

She can't..

No, it is impossible. Why can't she shoot Kirika? She hates her. She hates her so much. Kirika had killed her family!!  
  
After great fights in her mind, Mireille gives up. She puts down her gun and steps back.  
  
Kirika opens up her eyes in confusion.  
  
„Mireille...!"

Mireille avoids her eyes.

„What's wrong? You have to kill me!"

Mireille doesn't want to look at Kirika.

„Mireille! Shoot me down, please!"

Mireille can't help hearing Kirika's pleads anymore. She cuts her off.

„I will fulfill our pact." She said sharply. „Next time, I will fulfill it."  
  
Mireille turns away from Kirika, ignoring her pleads.

„Mireille.... no!! Please, come back... please, Mireille..... Mireille....."

Kirika breaks down in tears.

„Mireille.... Mireille... please..."

Mireille goes out of sight.

Kirika is still pleading to Mireille.

And the sky has a dark gray colour.... The colour seems to surround Kirika too. She cries and cries silently. Alone. In the cemetery.


End file.
